narutocouplefandomcom-20200222-history
ItaIzu
The Couple ItaIzu is the term used to refer to the romantic relationship between Itachi Uchiha and Izumi Uchiha Their Relationship Fated Battle Between Brothers After Itachi's death, Sasuke is approached by Tobi, who reveals to Sasuke the truth of the Uchiha Massacre. Among the people Tobi says Itachi killed is a "lover", though her name is never revealed. Itachi Shinden Book: Light and Darkness Itachi and Izumi meet for the first time when they are five years old. While playing with some other children, Izumi and her playmates ask Itachi to join them, but he declines, preferring to focus on his training. When the other children begin to bully Itachi and throw rocks at him, Izumi shouts at them to stop, though Itachi defends himself by easily. After this, Izumi starts to admire Itachi and becomes infatuated with him. On the night of the Nine-Tails' attack on the village, Itachi, while trying to protect his infant brother, Sasuke, finds Izumi alone and crying for her parents. He saves her from getting killed and gets them to a shelter. Soon after, she thanks him for saving her and he tells her that he is relieved she didn't die. Izumi then asks if she can hold Sasuke, to which Itachi refuses because Sasuke will cry. Izumi still gets a hold of the baby, who cries and Itachi takes him back before leaving, leaving Izumi irritated. When Itachi starts at the Academy, he sees that Izumi has also enrolled and she happily waves to him during the entrance ceremony. As Itachi's popularity grows, Izumi and all the girls at the Academy watch and admire him from afar, but Itachi brushes them off. A year after his graduation, Itachi has little interaction with Izumi due to being occupied with his missions. After one mission, he sits by the lake with Izumi and she offers to share her dumplings with him. He politely declines but he finds that he is unable to resist his favorite food. Seeing Itachi blush and act embarrassed to accept, Izumi laughs that someone as mature and skilled as Itachi has a soft spot for sweets. As they eat together, Izumi apologizes for not getting him a graduation present but he tells her not to worry about it. She asks him if there is something he wants, to which Itachi implies he wants to awaken his Sharingan and stares into her eyes. Izumi, realizing this, assures him that he will awaken his soon and she will pray for him. Tenma comes to pick Itachi up for a mission and tells them to stop flirting, which prompts Izumi to get embarrassed and retort they weren't flirting. After becoming an ANBU captain, Itachi and his comrades spy on the Uchiha clan and Itachi spots Izumi after she leaves a clan meeting. On the night of the massacre, Izumi is caught by Tobi and cries out for Itachi to save her before she is killed, unaware Itachi orchestrated the crime. Itachi Shinden: Book of Bright Light Itachi and Izumi meet shortly after he enrolls in the Academy and fails to realize that she has feelings for him, but ignores her attempts to get close to him. When some older students harass Itachi, Izumi defends him and scares the bullies off by activating her Sharingan. Because she cannot control the Sharingan, Izumi passes out and Itachi takes her to the nurse's office, and they become friends. However, after Itachi graduates after a year in the Academy and becomes preoccupied with genin missions, he rarely saw Izumi, who continued with her studies at the Academy. A couple of years later, after Itachi is promoted to Chunin, he runs into Izumi, who reveals she is graduating a year early. They go to a tea shop and are teased by their friend, Shinko, as a couple. Itachi tries pressuring Izumi to follow a path where she can help others without being on the battlefield, but she refuses, saying she desires to follow the same path of her father, who gave up his life while defending the village. still though, he tries getting her to give her goal up. His doubts and pressuring make Izumi cry and run off, earning Itachi a scolding from Shinko. Eventually, the two reconciled and were seen as "lovers" by many of their peers. Itachi Shinden: Book of Dark Night On the night of the Uchiha Massacre, Itachi went to Izumi, intending to make her his first victim. when he met with her, he told her that Danzo had instructed him to wipe out the clan and he could only spare Sasuke. Believing that killing her first would quell his inner doubts, he decided to end her life, along with her mother's. Rather than fighting for her life, Izumi understood his decision and accepted her fate. Before killing her, Itachi placed Izumi in an extremely powerful Tsukuyomi, where she lived the entirety of her life in 0.000000001/th of a second. In her dream, Izumi became a chunin, retired from her shinobi life to become Itachi's wife and raise their children, and lived to the age of eighty before dying alongside Itachi. Because her mind was departed from reality, Izumi collapses into Itachi's arms. As she was dying, she thanked Itachi for giving her the life she wanted with him, even if it was a dream. In response, Itachi thanked Izumi for loving him as she passed peacefully away. Evidence *From a young age, Izumi had deep feelings for Itachi. *Izumi never held back on defending Itachi from bullies. *In the novel, Itachi becomes impressed with Izumi's strength and her desire to help others. *Itachi and Izumi became very close that they were seen as lovers by others. *In the novel, Itachi chose to kill Izumi first in order to eliminate any doubts of going through with the massacre. *In the novel, Izumi's dream was to be happily married to Itachi and raising their children. *In the novel, Itachi thanked Izumi for always loving him as she died in his arms. *In the anime, Izumi's last words were for Itachi to save her. Among the Fans Since the release of the book series, this coupling has gained some fans and been shipped. However, it is not as popular as most of the other couples due to the lack of information on Itachi's true feelings for her and the lack of development in their relationship. They are shipped because both are members of the Uchiha clan and dream of changing the world by erasing war and violence. Category:Semi-Canon Couples Category:Couples involving Itachi Category:Konoha couples Category:Akatsuki+Konoha Category:Akatsuki couples